desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Klatsch
"Klatsch" (Originaltitel: "Gossip") ist die 66.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 07.11.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 29.04.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Edie gesteht Gabrielle, dass sie sich mit Carlos trifft. Zunächst gibt Gaby vor, dass es ihr nichts aus macht, doch dann entgegnet sie der überraschten Edie, dass sie es eigenartig findet, wenn sie sich mit ihrem Ex-Mann trifft. Julie und Susan beobachten, wie Mike und Ian sich immer noch um ihre Gunst streiten, während Lynette sich abends immer öfter noch mit Rick zum Essen trifft. Zwar fühlt sie sich etwas unwohl dabei, doch Rick versichert ihr, dass sie sich nach all der harten Arbeit auch mal eine Auszeit gönnen darf. Unterdessen sieht Parker traurig mit an, wie Mrs. McClusky Schmierereien von ihrer Haustür entfernen muss. Obwohl die alte Dame nur wegen unzulässiger Entsorgung einer Leiche angeklagt wird, wird sie von jedem in der Nachbarschaft gemieden. Gabrielle verlangt von Susan und Lynette, dass sie Edie aus Solidarität meiden sollten, was den beiden Frauen gar nicht behagt. Unterdessen scheint Kayla ihre Stiefmutter durchschaut zu haben, als sie sie fragt, warum sie ständig so lange weg bleibt. Susan legt sich mit einem Mann an, der ihr den Parkplatz weggenommen hatte und wird schließlich von der Polizei verhaftet, während Edie sich wundert, warum Lynette nicht mehr mit ihr spricht. Sie ahnt sofort, dass Gabrielle dahinter steckt. Sie spricht mit Carlos und lässt sich auch nicht von ihm davon abbringen, dagegen zu halten. Sie lädt Lynette zu Travers Geburtstagsparty ein und bittet sie, für die Verpflegung zu sorgen. Susan wurde derweil dazu verdonnert, einen Anger-Management-Kurs zu machen und wurde zu einer Psychologin geschickt. Nach kurzer Zeit fängt sie an, das ganze Dilemma mit Ian und Mike vor ihr auszubreiten. Die Psychologin macht ihr klar, dass sie sich für einen der beiden Männer entscheiden muss. Unterdessen bittet Parker Mrs. McClusky, den tuschelnden Bewohnern der Wisteria Lane die Wahrheit über ihren Mann zu erzählen, damit sie endlich wieder zum Babysitten kommen könne. Währenddessen lädt Rick Lynette zu einem Date ein. Sie zögert zunächst, nimmt dann die Einladung jedoch an. Auf Travers Geburtstagsparty muss Lynette erkennen, dass sie nicht als einzige Gabrielle in den Rücken gefallen ist. Auch Susan hat sich eingefunden, um für die Kinder eines ihrer Bücher zu signieren. Gerührt muss Mrs. McClusky erkennen, wie sehr sich Parker um sie sorgt, während Gabrielle den Betrug entdeckt. Edie genießt, wie die drei Frauen miteinander diskutieren, doch Carlos kann sich die Szene nicht weiter ansehen und trägt sie weg. Sie werfen sich gegenseitig vor, sich nichts von ihren neuen Partnern erzählt zu haben, wobei klar wird, dass Carlos noch sehr an Gabrielle hängt, sie jedoch schon längst über ihn hinweg ist. Sie genießt regelrecht, dass sie ihn noch so in der Hand hat, als er ihr gesteht, dass er mit Edie niemals eine ernste Beziehung führen kann. Als die Kinder verschwunden sind, beschließt Mrs. McClusky endlich den Spekulationen ein Ende zu setzen. Sie erzählt den anderen, dass sie Gilbert einst tot in seinem Fernsehsessel gefunden hatte. Da es spät nachts war, wollte sie bis zum Morgen warten, um der Polizei bescheid zu geben. Dann hat sie jedoch sein Testament gefunden – im Falle seines Todes würde er alles seiner ersten Frau hinterlassen, mit der er gerade einmal zwei Jahre verheiratet war. Er hatte schlicht vergessen, es nach der Scheidung zu ändern. Um nicht alles zu verlieren, sah sie keinen anderen Ausweg, als ihn in ihrer Gefriertruhe zu verstauen und weiterhin seine Pension zu kassieren. Susan erzählt Mike, dass sie sich für Ian entschieden hat und ihn heiraten will. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm und er entgegnet, dass er wenigstens noch die Erinnerungen an sie haben wird. Unterdessen beobachtet Kayla, wie vertraut Lynette und Rick miteinander umgehen. Später erzählt sie Tom davon und verunsichert ihn stark. Susan hat sich derweil mit Ian versöhnt, als sie eine Nachricht von Mike auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter abhört. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr und entgegnet, dass sie das beste ist, was ihm je passiert ist. Als Ian bemerkt, dass Susan die Nachricht ein zweites Mal abhört, sieht er endlich ein, dass ihr Herz Mike gehört. Er packt seine Sachen und will zurück nach England ziehen. Er sagt Susan, dass er erkannt hat, dass sie Mike einfach mehr liebt als ihn und er kann sich nicht immer fragen, ob sie gerade an Mike denkt, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen ist. Dann verabschiedet er sich von ihr. Lynette bittet Mrs. McClusky, wieder als Babysitter für ihre Kinder einzuspringen, was sie gerne wahrnimmt, während Tom der Meinung ist, wieder arbeiten zu können. Lynette versucht ihn zu überzeugen, nichts zu überstürzen, doch Tom will ihr endlich wieder zur Hand gehen. Dann schlägt er vor, Rick zu entlassen, was sie jedoch abschmettert. Ida Greenberg erzählt Susan, dass Mike in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion ausgezogen ist. Abschließende Wort von Mary Alice "Klatsch, nur ein harmloser Zeitvertreib. Achtloses Gerede, das im Grunde nur eine faule Ausrede ist..." Pizzeriamitarbeiter: "Ich wäre auch gern zweiter Geschäftsführer, aber um das zu werden muss man wohl mit Mrs. Scavo flirten." "...es sind gemeine Spekulationen, die ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthalten." Jordanna: "Auch wenn er mit Edie zusammen ist, sieht doch jeder das er Gabby noch liebt." "Wie schützen wir uns vor dem giftigen Stachel solch leeren Geschwätzes?" Kind zuMcCluskey: "Sind Sie die Frau, die ihren Mann in der Tiefkühltruhe aufbewahrt hat?" "Am besten ist es, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen..." Mrs. McCluskey: "Ja, die bin ich. Bin ich nicht gruselig?" "...und darauf zu warten, das die Leute anfangen, über jemand anderen zu reden." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3